The Reckless Kind
by BuffyAnne
Summary: The need overpowers the potential consequences. Written for a prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. Basically PWP. Strong M.


This follows canon up to 2x15, _Sexy_, but assumes that Emma and Carl try to work through their issues instead of getting an annulment.

**A/N 1:** This is set a little in the future, during Rachel's senior year. Basically PWP. Written for a prompt on the LiveJournal Glee Kink Meme. The prompt was: "Will/Rachel - from texts from last night: "how do you say 'I'm not pregnant' in spanish?"...I want a story that leads up to this text. Anything goes." It's kind of an odd prompt but I got this idea in my head when I read it so I went with it. I'm not sure that I like how it turned out but since I finished it, I've decided to post it. Constructive criticism is very welcome. This is only my second time writing smut so I would love to know what you think and where I can improve.

**A/N 2:** To the readers of _An Enduring Fate_, I am so sorry for the delay on the next chapter. It's been an unacceptably long time. At first it was because I moved and getting settled took a while. Now, I have some major writers block. I know exactly where the story is going but this chapter is just being very difficult, so I've been working on this to try and get past the writer's block. I'm about half way done with the next chapter and, hopefully, I will be able to post soon and move on to the rest of the story!

* * *

><p>He never expected it to happen; in fact, he tried to avoid it. But Will wasn't in the best state of mind, and she was there, waiting for him. She was his secret fantasy.<p>

He had just come from an unpleasant conversation with Emma, where she had told him that she and Carl were going to try and make it work. He was moving to Columbus to start a new practice, and she was going with him. Will was too late. She said that. He was too late, and she needed to move on.

There he was, walking back to his office bewildered by the situation. It wasn't that he was devastated per se but more that he didn't understand why he never got to be happy with someone. Terri turned out to be a nightmare and, while he cared about her, Holly was a really just a fling. And now Emma was going away for good.

He thought that maybe it was something wrong with him; though, his analysis of the situation ended when he saw her. Rachel Berry was sitting in his office. His fantasy was just sitting there in a short skirt, all legs and long brown hair and talent. He realized that some might be surprised to hear Rachel was his fantasy. Some might think if he was going to fantasize about any of his students it would be Quinn. She seemed to be everyone's fantasy at William McKinley - blond hair, blue eyes, a cheerio. And he would admit she was gorgeous. But for Will, he had already done that with Terri.

Rachel, however, was different. She was ambitious and driven and beautiful and oh so talented. And though it would seem she was conceited and self-absorbed (and he had to admit that sometimes she was), Will knew she genuinely cared about others. Will knew something else too. She was vulnerable and self-conscious. She wasn't the popular one, and both Finn and Puck had chosen Quinn over her.

Will understood the real reason for her crush two years ago. He knew that Rachel had thought that someone older would see her for who she really was. He never told her that he did; he couldn't. Will had never before felt that way about a student and was a little surprised when Rachel began starring in his dreams and fantasies. But he did what any man his age should do. He pushed those feelings away, deep down into his subconscious, until he almost convinced himself that they didn't exist.

Yet, here they were in his office. Will upset and Rachel looking at him with so much concern. He tried to ignore his feelings but they were pushing at the surface, and he couldn't deny them this time.

He wasn't sure he could speak without saying something he may regret and so they silently gazed at each other for a long moment before Rachel finally (thankfully) spoke.

"Mr. Schue, I was hoping to talk with you about our Spanish assignment, but I can see this is a bad time. I'll come back later."

She started to leave, but Will stopped her, guiding her back to the chair in front of his desk.

He tempered down his emotions and tried, in vain, to focus on what his _student_ needed, "Don't worry about it, Rachel. I could use the distraction. What did you want to discuss?"

He sat down in the chair next to her, as Rachel opened her Spanish book to their current lesson.

"Well I had a question about the pluperfect subjunctive. I don't quite understand how to…" She trailed off when she realized he wasn't listening. He was looking at her, but clearly, his mind was somewhere else. "Mr. Schue, are you sure everything is okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, mostly of how perfect her lips were and what it might be like to kiss her. "I'm so sorry Rachel. It's not been the best day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He must have looked shocked, because she chuckled before continuing, "Believe it or not Mr. Schue, I'm a good listener."

He smiled at her earnestness and responded softly, "I know you are Rach. But you are also my student. I can't burden you with my personal life."

She reached out to him, placing her small hand on his forearm. His eyes followed her movements. He instantly noticed the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't really felt for years.

"Then don't think of me as your student. Think of me as your friend." He looked up at her words. She hesitated before asking, "We are friends, right?"

He looked at her hopeful expression and didn't have the heart to deny her. Besides, he could really use a friend right now. He smiled at her, "Yes, Rachel. We're friends."

A gorgeous smile broke out on her face, and that feeling in his stomach grew stronger. He paused before choosing to give in and tell her everything. "The truth is Rachel that I'm just having a pity party for myself. Emma is leaving town, and I've lost any small chance I might have still had with her. And this is just one in a string of messed up relationships. I'm just not where I thought I would be at this age. You know? I never thought I'd be alone. But I am. I have no one."

"Mr. Schue, I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Isn't there anyone else you have feelings for?"

His eyes locked with hers. And though he didn't say anything, he knew that he showed too much. Rachel's eyes widened as she realized he had feelings for _her_. Strong, extremely inappropriate feelings.

He held her gaze as he softly confessed, "There is someone, but it can never happen. I can never let it happen."

He watched as Rachel remained silent, thinking about everything that had just been said and everything that hadn't. She moved her small hand down his arm to his bigger one, and he let her lace her fingers with his. They sat there like that for a short time. Rachel looking at him; Will looking at their hands.

It was (again) Rachel that spoke first, "What if she wants it too?"

Will looked up at her, speaking gently but firmly, "It can't happen."

Despite his resolve, Rachel refused to let it go, "Why not? She's 18. She feels it too. Why won't you let her have a say in this?"

He studied her, and saw the hope and love in her eyes. His heart was breaking but he knew this couldn't happen and he needed her to understand.

"Because she is his student. And I won't do that to you Rachel. I can't do that to you."

"Do what, exactly? Love me? Show me how much you care about me? What if I'm fully willing? You wouldn't be doing anything _to _me. I'd be a full participant."

Will's mind was racing. Why had he ever said anything? He needed to figure out how to stop this before it went any farther. But before he could discourage her Rachel got up from her chair and moved in front of him. She was standing between his legs, her hands on his shoulders. She didn't hesitate as she leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips.

She pulled back slightly, and he could see that familiar determination in her eyes. "You said you wanted to be happy. I think we can be happy."

She was right. She would make him happy. He had always known that. All his life he had been doing things for others. It was time he did something for him.

Rachel was 18 years old, and she was quite mature for her age (outside of her diva moments). In some ways, she was more mature that some of the 30 year olds he knew. She knew what she was saying, what she was doing. Yes, he was her teacher, and that little thought in the back of his mind was still there but all of the other thoughts began to outweigh it. She wanted him, and somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her. They would make each other happy.

She simply stood there, waiting patiently for him to weigh the pros and cons. To make this decision. To commit to his feelings. He took both of her hands in his, before moving slowly up her arms until he had one hand tangled in her hair. She smiled as he pulled her to him, pausing briefly to give her one last chance to back out. Then he was kissing her. It was slow and soft at first, and then her hands were on the back of his neck and in his hair. She opened her mouth to his tongue, and he needed to be closer to her. With his other hand, resting on her back, he gently pulled her to him until she straddled him in the chair. Her breasts pressed against his sculpted chest, her center pressed against his length.

He kissed her harder, more passionately than he had kissed anyone in a long time. She instinctively began to rock against him, Will growing hard beneath her. Rachel moaned when she felt him pushing against her through his jeans. Her panties were already getting wet, and Will could feel the heat, the insistent way Rachel was rocking against him. He could hear Rachel's beautiful, soft moans. He knew she was trying to create more friction, to rub against him in just the right way.

He moved his hand beneath her skirt, sliding a finger under her panties to run along her slit. He groaned when he felt how wet she was, then smiled when he realized she was that wet because of him. Rachel moaned in his mouth, as he slid a finger inside her. She was tight, so tight, and he knew that she had never done this before. That no other man - or boy - had touched her the way he was touching her. It made him grow even more, knowing that he was the only one.

He pulled his finger out of her, rubbing her folds and finding her clit. Rachel sighed loudly, her arms wrapping tight around his neck and pulling as close as she could. She rested her head on his shoulder, as she pushed down on his hand, grinding against him. Will couldn't get enough of her. She felt so good with her tight little body pressed up against him. Her moans in his ear were making him harder. She was so, so wet that his fingers were coated in her juices. It was so much better than any of the fantasies his mind had ever concocted.

Will pushed two fingers inside of her, sliding in and out before burying them deep. She was writhing on him, breathing hard in his ear. He curled his finger inside her, and she turned her face into his shoulder, as she cried out, "Oh god, Will. Please, just a little more."

He continued to finger her, sliding in and out of her at a faster pace. She started riding his fingers, as his thumb found her clit and pressed against it. He felt Rachel shuddering in his arms and he knew that she was so close. Her hands were fisted in his hair and she tried to muffle her cries in his shoulder. He felt her walls clinch around his fingers as she fell over the edge.

Rachel melted into him as she struggled to catch her breath. Will kept his fingers inside her for a few moments as he took in everything that just happened. He just gave Rachel what was possibly her first orgasm, and at the least, the first orgasm a man ever gave her. He wanted so badly to be inside her, but he wasn't ready for this to be over yet. He wanted her first time to last and more than anything he wanted to bury his head between her legs.

"Take your panties off."

Rachel looked up at Will and he could tell she was having trouble understanding him through the haze of her orgasm.

He smiled as repeated himself, "Take your panties off and sit on my desk."

Rachel smiled at him, sliding off his lap and eagerly following his directions. Will watched as she reached under her short skirt, slowly pulling down the black, lacy panties she had on beneath.

This was different than his fantasies. In those, she always had on white cotton panties. But Rachel was full of surprising contradictions. She was a confident, outspoken girl in glee, but really she was a fragile, insecure girl he had gotten a glimpse of a several times. She was unwilling to relinquish the spotlight she knew she deserved, but was willing to let the boys she dated take advantage of her need to feel loved. So much so that she would change herself for them. It made sense to Will that the seemingly repressed Rachel Berry would be a sexy seductress underneath those animal sweaters and plaid skirts. Will had never been more turned on.

She smiled as she sat on his desk, spreading her legs without his prompting. Will groaned at the sight of her underneath that red and yellow skirt.

He stood up, dragged his chair in front of her before sitting back down. She kept her eyes on him, watching intently, as he rested his hands on her knees. He gently pushed her legs further apart and slowly moved his hands up, caressing the inside of her thighs. His thumbs made contact with her swollen, wet folds as he pushed her skirt up, leaving her completely exposed to him.

The only sounds in the room were their mingled breaths until Will leaned forward, running his tongue along her slit. Rachel cried out and Will let go of her skirt, using his thumbs to part her folds and letting his tongue continue to explore her. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted better than he imagined. He knew she was getting close again, and he let his thumb circle her swollen nub as he pushed his tongue inside her.

He smiled when she cried out, hips bucking forward and her hand grabbing his curls. His tongue trailed up her slit once more and began sucking on her clit, gently nibbling on it and loving Rachel's moans. He slid a finger inside her and she started writhing against him. It wasn't long before she was coming.

He pulled back, placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. He slowly stood, pushing the chair back out of the way. He leaned in to kiss her, sharing her taste. His hands made their way under her sweater, dragging it up and over her head

Will paused a moment, taking in the sight of Rachel in only her skirt and a black lace bra that matched her panties. When Rachel began to fidget under his gaze, he reached around her back and unhooked her bra. He slid the straps down her arms as he whispered, "You're so beautiful, Rachel."

Rachel reached out for him then, and Will could see a surge in her confidence as she grabbed for his belt, unbuckling it. He waited patiently as she unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and his boxers down, and finally freeing his hard cock from the painful confines.

She hesitated, staring at Will's large member and biting her bottom lip. Will knew she was nervous and was probably unsure of what to do. He gave her an encouraging smile as he took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft, stroking it with her a few times until her grip tightened and her thumb ran over the head, collecting the beads of moisture that was starting to gather. As she became more confident in her movements, Will leaned forward burying his face in her neck.

"That feels so good, Rach," he groaned.

"Will, please, I'm so ready," Rachel whispered, pulling him out of the pleasure-induced haze that surrounded him. His lips captured hers as he positioned himself at her entrance, stopping only a moment before he pushed into her as the reality of the situation came crashing down.

"Fuck. Rachel, I don't have a condom." Will said, his forehead resting against hers. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had Rachel, wet and ready for him, and he didn't have protection.

"It's okay, Will," Rachel urged. She kissed him, reaching down to guide him to her entrance.

Will looked at her, surprised but hopeful. "You're on the pill?"

"No, but I don't think it's the right time." She rubbed his cock along her slit and all he wanted to do was push into her.

Will shook his head, dismayed. He gave her a lingering kiss, as he began to pull away. "Honey, we can't risk that. There's too much at stake here."

But Rachel refused to let him move away from her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close.

"Please, Will. Just this once. It will be okay; it's not the right time. I need you inside me. Please." It didn't bother him that she was begging. He knew she was so close and she needed to feel him inside her. He wanted that more than anything. She reached between them again, taking his cock and guiding him inside her just a little. She whimpered softly as she felt the tip start to stretch her.

Will braced himself on the desk, eyes tightly shut, as he tried to do the right thing. But when he began to enter her - that sensation combined with Rachel's pleas - his better senses left him. It was just one time; and, if he didn't feel her wet heat around him soon, he was going to go crazy. He opened his eyes, locking with hers.

He kissed her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he pushed his cock past her barrier and buried himself deep inside her. Rachel broke away from the kiss, crying out as the pain hit. Her nails were digging into his back and her head was resting against his shoulder. He felt the tears through his shirt. He moved his hand between them as he stayed still inside her.

He started massaging her clit as he whispered reassurances to her, his other hand rubbing up and down her back, "I'm sorry, Rach. I know it hurts but I need you to relax; it'll feel better soon, I promise."

He felt her relax around him slightly as Rachel took in a long, shaky breath. It took everything in him not to thrust into her until she told him he could. A few moments later, she did. She pulled her head back and looked up at him. He leaned down to kiss the tears away, as she whispered, "Go slow, okay?"

He gave her a soft smile, "I promise." She smiled back as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. His thrusts were slow and steady at first. Will watched Rachel's face, hoping that the pain would pass soon. He breathed a sigh of relief as Rachel began moaning, her eyes focused on him, the darkest he had ever seen them.

As Rachel's moans became more insistent, Will began to thrust faster and harder. He wasn't going to last much longer. His hand once again moved between them; he rubbed her clit, wanting Rachel to reach that peak once more. He watched as she did, her lips forming a perfect "o", her eyes tightly shut. He thrust a few more times, pushing deep inside her as he found his release.

Will held Rachel close as they slowly came down from their high, both breathing hard from the exertion. Will couldn't believe what had just happened. He had fantasized about being with her for months; many times he thought about what it would be like on this very desk. But what had just happened was very real; he had just made love to the girl of his dreams.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when Rachel kissed him. He kissed back, tongues lazily mingling.

When they broke apart, he quietly asked, "Can you come home with me tonight?"

Rachel beamed up at him, "Yes, my dads are still out of town."

"Good," he whispered.

XXX

Their relationship continued and grew, despite the situation they were in. Will wasn't sure what would happen when she graduated, but if she wanted it, he would be with her forever.

A few weeks later, Will was in his office when Rachel appeared in his doorway, tears streaming down her face. He couldn't make out everything she was saying but he heard her clearly when she said something she never said in his fantasies.

"We might have a problem."

And that was how he ended up laying on Rachel's bed, with Rachel in the bathroom taking the test. A fucking pregnancy test. How could he have been so stupid that first time? He knew better than to chance it and not use a condom. He wasn't a teenager; he was an adult. He had never let it happen again. He always made sure he had a condom from that point on but it didn't matter because here he was, waiting for Rachel to come out and tell him the results.

Oh god, he was going to be fired, go to jail, lose Rachel. That last thought scared him more than anything. If by some miracle she wasn't pregnant, he was going to do right by her. He was going to insist that they pause this relationship. Until she had graduated. Until she was out on her own. Until he could face her fathers and tell them that he loved their daughter and he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to Rachel's bathroom opening. She walked out, pregnancy test in hand. He could tell that she had been crying. His stomach dropped. This was it. She was pregnant. This was over. He was going to lose the one relationship that had ever made him truly happy. He was about to lie to her, tell her that everything would be okay, when a beautiful smile broke out on her face. She held up the test and simply asked, "¿Cómo se dice 'I'm not pregnant' en español?"

He stared at her in shock as he processed what she just said. He laughed in relief as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Will fell back on the bed, Rachel on top of him. She wasn't pregnant; they were going to be okay. Rachel kissed Will, and Will rolled them over, so that he was on top. His mind vaguely remembered his plan to do the right thing and end this, but at that moment all he wanted to do was be with her. He would break it to her later. Maybe.

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think! It only takes a minute :)<em>


End file.
